


First Noel

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Banter, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Eggnog, Family Bonding, First Christmas, Gift Exchanging, M/M, Pet Parenting, Teasing, Ugly Sweaters, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	First Noel

Spending the holidays with loved ones was the epitome of coming together especially when it happened to be a first time celebrating as a couple; Christmas came without warning as the rest of the year sped by almost unnoticed and the two were trying to surprise each other to the best of their ability. Plans put into motion, the slightly younger one woke up at an oddly late hour to be met with a note left in the other’s designated sleeping spot.

_Didn’t wanna wake you from sweet dreams, so when you’re ready meet me in the living room. I’ve got a special somethin’ for you, my love._

Gushing at the brief letter, the simple piece of paper was placed under a folded pair of reading glasses to keep it from fluttering to the floor as he rolled out from under the cream colored bedspread to pull on a discarded grey shirt from the previous night, leaving on fluffy fox patterned pajama bottoms as he padded out of the room. Met with an empty couch cushion still warm with body heat Murr settled into place as legs folded neatly underneath him, trying his best not to reach out for a nearby pizza box settled on the coffee table in order not to be rude to his significant other. 

“Not so fast, can’t start without having a drink.” the familiar gruff voice piped up as two glasses of eggnog were brought along with him to the sofa, handing one over as he leaned in close to peck at a clean-shaven cheek, “How’d you sleep sweetheart?”

“Fine until I realized someone was missing. You know how lonely I get at night…”

“It had to be done, wanted to get everything set up. Even got you pineapple on your damn pizza.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever!”

“Boosting my ego, eh?”

“It’s the truth, don’t act that way.”

Chuckling at the back and forth banter before tucking into a thick slice of meat, cheese, and fruit covered bread, the younger one buried into a protective, outstretched arm that had been missed upon waking up all by his lonesome. Subtly sneaking pieces of pepperoni to a grey and white splotched cat, a sigh of content was taken as the other shifted underneath to reach for another elongated package covered in snowflake covered wrapping paper, grumbling grumpily in response until the gift was placed into his lap. 

“What’ve we got here, hon?”

“Figured I’d kill two birds with one stone while I was out.”

“You shouldn’t have…” James remarked in a voice filled with love as nimble fingers carefully picked at a corner of tape before tearing away the thin outer shell to reveal an ugly forest green sweater with a red nose reindeer on the front, the puffball and a string of faux lights strung through the antlers came to life in bright lights, “I love it!”

“…Really?”

“Not as much as you, of course, but it’s pretty close.”

“Well, why don’t you try it on?”

“Way ahead of you, babe.”

Pulling the wool over his eyes to slip into the long-sleeved shirt, Murr snuggled into the fabric comfortably much to his boyfriend’s chagrin while beaming with pride at knowing how to play that kind of game. About to express even more gratitude for the present, he was interrupted by an unknown presence flicking one of the fake bulbs when a high-pitched mewl revealed it to be the lone female kitten, “You like it too, huh Brook?”

“Seems like they all do…” Q quipped quietly as the other two felines gathered around to investigate the flashy garment as one began to bite at the button eyes, “Ben, cut that out.”

“He’s fine, he’s just a curious kitty aren’t you? Yes you are!”

“I swear if he eats one of ‘em you’re paying the vet bill.”

“Oh, hush, he knows better,” the younger one replied matter-of-factly as he scooped the mass of pitch black fur into thin arms to cradle him closely, which produced a low purr, “Your daddy should have more faith in you.”

Rolling whiskey hued eyes in annoyance, Brian busied with cleaning up the empty containers before either could be claimed by any of the cats despite being distracted by the sweater meant as a joke. Upon returning to the den he was welcomed by his partner rearranging decorations while being followed around loyally by three pairs of paws that picked up to flick at the tinsel covered hem crinkling whenever he crouched.

“Having fun without me I see…”

“Don’t be that way, Bri… Not my fault that they wanna play.”

“I guess not,” he muttered morosely, trying to keep a solemn look on his face when the corners of his mouth twitched at watching while Chessie almost tripped the man by twining through spread legs, “Never thought they’d warm up to you, that’s a relief.” 

“Was this not a part of your plan?”

“It is now.”

Stepping over the middle-aged tomcat to reach the other man, Murray was caught without fail into a pair of well-muscled arms that held him without sign of wavering. Cheeks rosy red with a suddenly spreading blush as his gaze lifted upward to realize that they were stationed underneath a cluster of green leaves mixed with red berries, “What a happy accident, huh?”

“Quite,” the older one remarked with a slight smirk prior to pressing in closely to press a long smooch into plush pink lips that grew in passion for only a moment before remembering that company would be coming over at any moment and neither wanted to be caught in the act, “Hope it happens again.”

“Oh, I’m sure it will. Wanna rescue me from the kiddos so I can start cooking?”

“I dunno, I’m kinda gettin’ a kick outta watching ‘em cling onto you for a change.”

“You were so jealous earlier…”

“Eh, I’ve gotten used to it. ‘Sides they need to get used to you now that we’re living in the same apartment.”

“Jerk…”

“I’m just tryin’ to make sure that the loves of my life get along. I’d hate for somethin’ to go wrong.”

“Doubt anything will.”

“Still…”

Reassuring the older man that not a thing would go amiss nimble fingers twined with a thicker set to slowly swing their combined fists back and forth as they arrived into the kitchen to start preparing for a feast among their closest companions. The two had wanted to be hosts this year as it seemed appropriate being such a ceremonious occasion, a thin frame shaking with nervousness while trying to distract from some sort of dilemma that arose that could not be explained without a stutter in every sentence. 

“Jamie, what’re you hiding from me?”

“N-Nothing…” he squeaked out in answer as his neck twitched in an infamous angle, biting a quivering bottom lip suddenly as a whimper of pain was released, “Shit, I’ve ruined everything!”

“Whatdya mean? You haven’t done anything wrong, please talk to me.”

Huffing in frustration, a heel was turned on to face the older one as arms wrapped around a thick neck to stay stable as his gaze lowered to lock onto a lock of curled chestnut hair, “I wanted to do things traditionally and ask for your hand in marriage to your parents.”

“You were?”

“Cheesy, huh?”

“Not at all,” Q commented in a carefully calculated tone so as not to be misread as their foreheads rested together, “In fact, I can pretend not to know when we go over to their place.”

“Better get to workin’ on that poker face then.”


End file.
